PEACH!
by Baby Ziren KTS
Summary: : Akhirnya Zitao menerima permintaan aneh Kris meskipun dengan setengah hati. Tapi setelah dijalani, Zitao merasa senang menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengan Kris, walaupun hanya sementara dan tanpa ikatan apapun. Zitao memang bukanlah Pretty Boy seperti Xi Luhan anak kelas bahasa. Dia hanya laki-laki biasa dan tidak populer. bagaimana kisah cinta antara Kris dan Tao? TaoRis FF!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : PEACH!**

**Author : Baby Ziren**

**Main Cast :**

**Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**Other Cast :**

**Find yourself**

**Pairings : KrisTao/ChanTao**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Akhirnya Zitao menerima permintaan aneh Kris meskipun dengan setengah hati. Tapi setelah dijalani, Zitao merasa senang menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengan Kris, walaupun hanya sementara dan tanpa ikatan apapun. Zitao memang bukanlah Pretty Boy seperti Xi Luhan anak kelas bahasa. Dia hanya laki-laki biasa dan tidak popular. Karena itulah Kris merasa aman dan tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan Zitao. Tapi saat muncul Cowok Tampan lainnya yang membuat Zitao merasa terpikat, kenapa Kris seperti tidak rela dan takut kehilangan?**

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas adalah milih Tuhan, Orangtua mereka, SMent, kecuali Tao adalah**

**Milik saya *digebukinCronics* dan cerita ini bukan milik saya. FF ini merupakan remake dari novel FAIRISH karya Esti Kinasih.**

**Warning : OOC(Out of Character), Crack Pair, Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, BOYSXBOYS, BL,**

**Alur cerita GAJE**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**NO BASHING!**

**Happy Reading^^**

Semua mata menatap terkesima. Sosok itu berdiri seperti magnet yang kuat. Memukau dengan segala yang dimilikinya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang, Kulitnya yang putih pucat sesuai dengan rambut blonde keemasannya, Matanya yang menampakkan bola mata obsidian coklat gelap tajam, hidung bangir serta bibir merah nan tebal dan wajahnya yang memancarkan keangkuhan yang sempurna.

"Nama saya Wu Yifan. Cukup panggil Kris saja." Ucapnya. Tegas namun dingin. Dan sama sekali tanpa senyuman. Sedikit pun!

"Huwaaa... Tampannya."

"Kyaaa... bahkan kulitnya lebih putih daripada ku."

Ucapan kekaguman terlontar dari mulut semua yeoja di seluruh kelas. Ah! Bukan yeoja saja, jangan lupakan para uke yang telah menatap Kris dengan pandangan lapar. Membuat para Seme mengerang malas.

"Ckk.. itu saja diributkan." Ejek satu suara di belakang. Jiyeon menoleh dan menatap tidak suka kearah Kai.

"Cihh.. bilang saja kau iri karena tidak dapat memiliki kulit seputih itu Kkamjong. ITEM!" Jiyeon menyerang dengan cukup telak, membuat Kai menahan emosi nya untuk tidak menggunduli nenek lampir sialan satu ini. Cih, hitam-hitam begini eksotis tau. Sexy! Dasar nenek lampir buta.

" Kris, silahkan menempati kursi yang kamu mau." Ujar yuri seonsaengnim selaku wali kelas XII A.

Kris mengangguk pelan, lalu memandang sekelilingnya. Bola mata nya bergerak malas saat dilihatnya semua yeoja dan uke langsung sibuk berbenah diri dan mulai menarik perhatiannya dengan cara yang...Ah! Lupakan. itu membuat perutnya mual. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok namja manis yang menampilkan seraut wajah tak acuh dan terkesan cuek. Wajah yang dia tau persis betul-betul tidak peduli atau bahkan pura-pura tak peduli. Sejak tadi pula namja manis itu hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan menatap bingung sekelilingnya.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju namja manis itu. Dia menatap Tao, sang pemilik wajah yang sedang tertawa pelan ke arah chen yang sedang melontarkan lelucon kepada Tao.

"Hai," sapa Kris dengan suara beratnya yang lebih tepat di sebut bentakan daripada menyapa. Tao menoleh kaget. Bulu mata lentiknya mengerjap pelan dan kontan terpengarah.

" Aku akan duduk disini, boleh kan?" Tanya Kris. Tapi belum sempat Tao menjawab, Kris telah menduduki bangku kosong yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tapi..." Kalimat Tao terputus, Karena begitu Tao menoleh ke arah Kris, Kris langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk dan itu membuat Tao menjadi ketakutan.

" Tapi... Chen, ingin... duduk disitu." Sambung Tao

"Silahkan." Ujar Kris tenang. Membuat Tao menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kita duduk bertiga."

JDERRRRR!

Tao tercengang. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu memintanya untuk duduk bertiga dalam satu meja. Apakah dia ! sayang tampan-tampan ternyata gila. Ckk..dia pikir ini bajaj?

***TaoRis***

Jam beker bututnya di ruang tengah baru saja selesai berteriak nyaring sebanyak dua belas kali. Dan Tao masih terdiam di depan pantulan dirinya di cermin sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia masih susah mengerti dan tidak dapat percaya. Kris, murid baru yang amat sangat tampan... memilih untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Makanya dia jadi takut tidur. Takut ini Cuma mimpi, dan besoknya, pagi-pagi buta, dia langsung terbangun. Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah jam bekernya kalah langkah. Dan ketika si smile, benda kuning itu mendengarkan deringnya yang melengking dan memekakkan telinga, buru-buru Tao memekan tombol kecil di atasnya, dengan satu kalimat pendek diiringi tawa kemenangan.

"Yippi... Kau telat benda bulat kuning jelek. yihhaaa..." Ujar nya girang. Euhhh... Childish. Author ragu dia telah berumur 18 tahun.

Tao buru-buru lari ke kamar mandi. Mengguyur tubuh tinggi nan sexy nya dengan air hangat di bawah pancaran air shower yang mengalir. Zelo, adik Zitao yang tidur sekamar dengan Tao, terbangun dan langsung menggedor kamar mandi dengan tidak berperi-kepintuan.

"Yaaa...Hyung, cepat mandinya. Aku takut terlambat."

"Berisiiikkkkk...bayi tiang!"

Dan mulailah pagi yang indah ini dengan pertengkaran kecil-kecilan yang dilakukan sepasang adik-kakak Huang yang sangat manis ini. Suara teriakan memenuhi ruang makan keluarga Huang. Membuat Huang kibum tidak tinggal diam dan menggeplak anak-anaknya satu persatu dengan spatula dan di akhiri dengan omelan panjang dari sang eomma. Sang appa, Huang siwon hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan istri dan anak-anaknya. Seperti sudah biasa dan merupakan sarapan sehari-harinya melihat kegaduhan yang terjadi saat ini.

"Sudahlah chagi.. ayo, kita sebaiknya sarapan. Aku takut mereka terlambat ke sekolah." Ucap siwon sembari melingkarkan tangan nya ke pinggang kibum dan mencium pelan pipi istri nya. Membuat Kibum tersipu atas tingkah suaminya yang manis.

"Cih...menjijikkan." ujar Zelo santai sambil memakan sandwich yang ada di hadapannya.

"Yaa... KAU! BOCAH KURANG AJAR!"

Belum sempat KiBum member pelajaran kepada anak bungsunya itu, Zelo sudah terlebih dahulu menarik, ah bukan . Lebih tepatnya menyeret Tao yang belum sempat memakan sarapan nya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

***TaoRis***

Betapa kagetnya Tao begitu tiba di sekolah, karena dia berpikir dia akan jadi orang pertama yang menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah. Tapi ternyata, ia salah. SM high school, tempat Tao bersekolah memang masih sepi, tapi saat dia sampai di kelas, semua sudah lengkap. Tao terpengarah. Masalahnya para yeoja dan uke di kelasnya sudah pada hadir semua sementara para seme belum ada sama sekali. Dan yang paling membuat nya jengkel, ternyata kursinya telah di duduki oleh Jiyeon. Terpaksa Tao mengungsi dan mencari tempat duduk lain yang agak jauh, gara-gara di sekitar kursi nya juga telah terisi semua.

Tao semakin bingung begitu sadar pagi ini telah banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Kalau efek murid baru yang tampan bernama Kris itu membuat dia bahagia dan senyum-senyum malu serta berbunga-bunga sampai terbawa mimpi, mungkin teman-temannya jauh lebih parah. Ada yang rambutnya tiba-tiba jadi keriting. Ada yang kemarin-kemarin keriting berubah jadi lurus. Ada yang kulitnya putih berubah jadi kecoklatan. Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepala semakin tidak mengerti.

Niel, yang rambutnya ikal, pagi ini tetap ikal. Cuma basah. Dan sampai bel pulang, itu rambut tetap basah. Tidak tahu caranya kenapa itu rambut tidak kering-kering.

Sungmin, yang jadi serba pink. Dari sepatu, kaus kaki, ikat pinggang, tali jam, bahkan bando pun warna pink. Belum lagi, Sunny yang perasaan Tao tinggi nya hanya sedada Tao, pagi ini tiba-tiba menjulang menjadi seleher Tao. Lalu ada Jieun, yang punya mata indah, pagi ini melepas kacamata nya dan memakai lensa kontak. Sudah pasti supaya mata indahnya kelihatan jelas. Tapi yang paling membuat Tao kaget adalah jiyeon dan Krystal yang memakai eyeshadow. Meskipun tipis, tetap saja kelihatan.

Pagi ini kelasnya jadi begitu semerbak dengan segala macam wangi-wangian. Para seme yang masuk ke kelas pun menampilkan ekspresi bingung berlebihan. Hiufft...Tao merasa kepala nya menjadi pusing melihat perubahan drastis teman-temannya pagi ini. Alhasil Cuma Tao lah satu-satu nya uke pagi ini tanpa perubahan apa-apa. Tetap tinggi langsing, tetap memakai tindikan di telinganya, selain itu tidak ada hiasan apapun, baik di kepala-punduk-lutut-kaki. Dia Cuma pakai bedak tipis di muka dan itupun bau wangi cologne yang biasa dipakai bayi.

***TaoRis***

Besoknya Tao tidak ingin lagi datang pagi-pagi. Soalnya kata Pak Kim, satpam sekolah, sejak pagi-pagi sekali kelasnya sudah penuh. Jadi kesimpulannya, kalau mau datang paling awal, yah, jangan pulang. Alias tidur di sekolah menginap gratis. Begitu ia sampai di mejanya. Tao lebih tercengang lagi. Jiyeon dan Krystal duduk berdesak-desakkan di kursinya. Seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja. Saat Tao menggedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bangkunya, tidak jauh beda dengan Krystal dan jiyeon. Para uke dan yeoja-yeoja duduk berdesak-desakan.

Pokoknya just like yesterday. Semua kursi di sekitar Tao dan Kris penuh dengan yoeja dan uke-uke. Membuat para pemilik kursi yang rata-rata seme jadi kesal setengah mati, dan akhirnya, sama seperti Tao, terpaksa ikhlas pindah sementara sampai bel berbunyi.

Besoknya, Tao baru tiba setelah hampir bel berbunyi. Percuma saja. Lagipula pada ahkirnya dia akan duduk di sebelah Kris, dalam jarak paling dekat,dari jam tujuh sampai jam dua siang. Tujuh jam! Dan selama waktu itu kecuali jam istirahat tidak akan ada yang berani merebut kursinya.

Selain itu lagi, setelah dua hari duduk bersebelahan dengan Kris, Tao mulai mencium ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada namja itu. Dia cuek hanya dengan para yeoja dan uke-uke. Terlalu cuek. Sadis lebih tepatnya. Sayangnya namja sadis itu sangat tampan. Ah! sial. memikirkah hal itu membuat Tao merona, Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha mengusir pikirannya yang mulai melantur.

Itu langsung terasa di hari pertama Kris duduk di sebelahnya. Dari jam tujuh pagi sampai jam dua siang, Kris hanya mengajaknya berbicara satu kali. Cuma satu kali! Itu pun hanya Tanya nama.

"Nama?"

"Kau berbicara denganku?" ujar Tao memastikan

"Apakah ada orang lain di sebelahku selain kau?" Tanya Kris dengan nada dingin

"Ah.. mianhe. Zitao. Huang Zi Tao." Ujar Tao cepat sebelum Kris menjadi marah.

"Namamu seperti nama yeoja saja. Tapi bagus, manis. Seperti orangnya."

Tao tercengang. Benar-benar tercengang. Dia ingin marah gara-gara seenak udelnya Kris mengejek namanya yang seperti perempuan tapi dia tak bisa. Bisa dia rasakan wajahnya yang mulai merona. Tao pun menepuk-nepuk pipi tembamnya pelan bermaksud menghilangkan rona merah yang timbul di pipinya. Ck..sial! Kris itu berniat memuji atau menghina sih. Dasar cowok menyebalkan. Tao menggembungkan pipinya yang masih memerah dengan kesal. Kris hanya melirik Tao dalam diam. Dalam hati dia ingin tertawa melihat sikap Tao yang menggemaskan.

Tao sendiri bukan tidak ingin mengakrabkan diri. Tapi dari pengamatannya, Kris itu kalau di ajak bicara atau ditanya, jawabannya Cuma "Tidak", "Ya", "Oh", "Tidak Tahu". Kadang sering sekali Kris sok tuli bahkan lebih tuli daripada orang tuli sekalipun. Kalau ada yang nekat bertanya, tanpa memedulikan sikap penolakannya yang terang-terangan, dengan sadis Kris menatap sang penanya.

"Ck.. Pengganggu."

Atau

"Berisik"

'Huwaaa... Pokoknya mengerikan sekaligus menyebalkan. Sok tampan. Padahal aku jauh lebih tampan' Cibir Tao dalam hati

***TaoRis***

"Minggir!"

Semua tersentak kaget dan seketika langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Termasuk Tao yang lagi duduk di kursi Kai. Saat itu Tao tengah memperhatikan Lay, teman sebangku Kai yang tengah melukis. Sama seperti yang lain, Tao terkesima menatap kursinya sendiri. Sejak kedatangan Kris, kursi itu selalu di tempati Jiyeon saat istirahat. Di sebelah Jiyeon, wajah Krystal tampak pucat gara-gara di bentak oleh Kris.

"Aku bilang minggir, apa kau tidak mendengar?" bentak Kris lagi.

" Aku Cuma ingin duduk di sini Kris." Jawab Krystal memelas.

"Kursi ini bukan milikmu. Jangan disini! Cepat pergi!" Ucap Kris dengan penuh tekanan di setiap kata-katanya berusaha menekan emosinya, walau bagaimanapun yang ia hadapi adalah seorang yeoja.

Krystal hanya diam membeku di tempat. Dan itu membuat Kris semakin meledak.

"Apakah kau tuli? CEPAT PERGI!" bentaknya dengan suara menggelegar, diikuti pukulan keras di meja. Meja itu berderit seiring dengan memucatnya wajah-wajah yang berkerumunan di sekitar Kris. Krystal jangan di Tanya lagi. Mukanya yang sudah putih pucat semakin pucat. Dengan gerakan yang terbata-bata diiringi dengan seluruh badan Krystal yang bergetar ketakutan, dia berdiri dan lari keluar sambil berusaha menahan tangis.

Dengan tenang, tanpa merasa sudah melakukan tindakan keterlaluan, dan kembali memasang wajah tidak pedulinya dengan suasana kelas yang menjadi benar-benar senyap, Kris menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Namun mendadak ekspresi wajahnya berubah kaku lagi begitu dia sadar ada sesuatu yang bertengger manis di atas mejanya. Sebuah kotak kue penuh potongan blackflorest. Kris menatap satu-persatu kerumunan yeoja beserta para uke di sekitarnya.

"Ini punya siapa?"

"Itu.. untukmu Kris." Ujar Jiyeon dengan nada suara yang terdengar ketakutan.

Seketika Kris mengeluarkan deathglare-nya dan mendekatkan wajahnya persis di depan Jiyeon, membuat Jiyeon merasa senang sekaligus ketakutan. Senang karena dapat melihat wajah tampan nan rupawan Kris dari jarak dekat dan dapat mencium aroma tubuh Kris yang begitu memabukkan tapi sekaligus takut saat mata tersebut menatap nya tajam.

"Dengar!" Desis Kris. "Aku tidak suka makan-makanan manis seperti itu atau benda-benda aneh berada di meja ku lagi. Jadi, jangan pernah memberikan hal yang tak berguna seperti ini lagi. Kau mengerti?"

Jiyeon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan takut-takut.

"Sekarang pergi, dan ambil barang murahan itu dari meja ku." Perintah Kris

Namun Jiyeon tetap tak bergeming. Meskipun mengerikan, inilah saat yang paling di tunggunya. Bisa duduk bersebalahan dengan Kris dan dia tidak akan melepaskan Kris begitu saja.

"Cepat ambil sebelum aku membuangnya tepat di mukamu nona!" desis Kris tidak suka. Jiyeon yang mendengar hal itu terkaget dan tidak menyangka Kris bisa sesadis itu terhadap dirinya. Dia pun mau tak mau beranjak dari kursi Tao dan mengambil kotak kue tersebut dengan tidak rela lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya sendiri. Semua yoeja beserta para uke pun langsung ikut pergi dari situ dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Tao yang melihat hal itu hanya memandang kursi nya dengan tatapan nelangsa.

" Kursi mu sudah kosong baby panda. Kau bisa kembali ke kursimu." Ujar Lay mengingatkan Tao, namja manis yang ada di sebelahnya. Tao hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Ng.. Aku ingin duduk disini saja. Bolehkan Lay eomma?" pintanya memelas. Dia menatap Lay dengan puppy eyes nya yang membuat Lay terkikik geli.

"Bilang sama Kai dulu sana."

Tao pun langsung menoleh kesana kemari. Mencari-cari Kai. Saat dia menemukan Kai yang tengah bergelut dengan Taemin, dia pun menghampiri Kai.

"Kai" panggilnya lirih. Kai menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya bingung terlebih melihat ekspresi Tao yang seperti 'hidup segan mati tak mau'. Kai pun perlahan mendekat ke arah Tao dan meninggalkan Taemin yang juga memandangnya bingung.

"Apa? kenapa wajahmu begitu baby panda?"

"Aku ingin duduk di kursimu. Boleh ya? Sehari saja?"

"Loh? memangnya ada apa dengan kursimu?"

"Kau tidak mendengarnya tadi? Si pangeran es sok tampan itu mengamuk." Ujar Tao sambil membulatkan matanya dan berusaha mengecilkan nada suaranya agar jangan sampai Kris mendengar ucapannya. Dia tidak ingin di jadikan panda bakar oleh pangeran es sok tampan itu.

Kai berusaha menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Tao yang terlihat lucu di matanya, dia pun mengacak-acak rambut Tao dan tertawa pelan.

"Yang di bentak oleh Kris kan bukan dirimu baby panda."

"Tetap saja. Aku juga tidak ingin ada session keduannya. Jadi boleh ya Kai, please..."

" Ini sarang penyamun Baby panda." Kata Lay dari arah belakang

" Lagipula kau juga tidak akan bisa melihat ke depan, Changmin berada tepat di depanmu." Ujar Kai mengingatkan. (A/N: semua seme lebih tinggi daripada uke, jadi anggap saja tinggi badan Tao : 178)

Tao merengut kesal membuat Kai dan Lay tertawa geli.

"Biar aku antar" kata Kai tiba-tiba sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Tao

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja.. dia tidak akan memakanmu baby panda." Ucap Kai mengerling ke arah Tao.

Tao bangun dari kursi entah-milik-siapa dengan terpaksa. Sebelum dia pergi, sambil tertawa Taemin berbisik di telingannya.

"Hati-hati panda. Jangan duduk membelakanginya, nanti kau di cekeknya."

"Yaaa... Taeminnie." ujar nya merajuk dan menghentak kakinya ke lantai kelas ke arah Taemin dan Lay yang tertawa cekikikan.

Belum sempat membalas Taemin, Kai terlebih dahulu menarik tangan nya kembali ke kursinya. Sebelum meninggalkan kursi Tao, Kai mendekati Kris.

"Dia ketakutan tuh. Jangan menakutinya, laki-laki satu ini begitu sensitive." Ujar Kai memperingati. Kris seketika menyipit. Diliriknya Tao yang mulai sibuk mengeluarkan buku-bukunya. Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, cepat-cepat sepasang mata coklat terang itu menghindar. Kejadian berikutnya membuat Kris bertambah geli. Hari ini ada jam kosong selama dua jam. Makanya Tao membawa sekotak pizza. Diletakkannya kotak kue itu di meja, disusul buku Open the Earth's Hidden Secrets. Buku yang tidak sabar ingin ia tamatkan karena saking penasarannya. Tapi kesibukannya langsung terhenti ketika tak sengaja dia melihat Kris sedang memperhatikan kotak kuenya.

"Ngng... Ini buatku sendiri Kris, bukan buatmu. Lagipula aku tidak akan menawarimu. Jadi jangan !" kata Tao terburu-buru.

Kris berusaha menahan tawanya dan tetap menampilkan wajah stoic nya, apalagi dilihatnya ternyata Tao benar-benar melahap semua kue tanpa sisa tanpa menawarinya sama sekali. Di tatapnya namja manis itu, mengamati sikapnya, mempelajari sifatnya, dan mendadak , satu rencana muncul di kepala Kris. Kris menyeringai. Ia yakin rencana nya akan berjalan sempurna.

TBC/END


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : PEACH!**

**Author : Baby Ziren**

**Main Cast :**

**Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**Other Cast :**

**Find by yourself**

**Pairings : KrisTao/ChanTao**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Akhirnya Zitao menerima permintaan aneh Kris meskipun dengan setengah hati. Tapi setelah dijalani, Zitao merasa senang menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengan Kris, walaupun hanya sementara dan tanpa ikatan apapun. Zitao memang bukanlah Pretty Boy seperti Xi Luhan anak kelas bahasa. Dia hanya laki-laki biasa dan tidak popular. Karena itulah Kris merasa aman dan tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan Zitao. Tapi saat muncul Cowok Tampan lainnya yang membuat Zitao merasa terpikat, kenapa Kris seperti tidak rela dan takut kehilangan?**

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas adalah milih Tuhan, Orangtua mereka, SMent, kecuali Tao adalah**

**Milik saya *digebukinCronics* dan cerita ini bukan milik saya. FF ini merupakan remake dari novel FAIRISH karya Esti Kinasih.**

**Warning : OOC(Out of Character), Crack Pair, Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, BOYSXBOYS, BL,**

**Alur cerita GAJE**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**NO BASHING!**

**Happy Reading^^**

Sejak kejadian itu, yeoja-yeoja di kelas Tao pada takut kalau mau overacting di depan Kris, kecuali yang kulitnya benar-benar kulit badak atau mungkin yang awal evolusinya memang seekor badak. Contohnya Krystal. Meskipun sempat kena bentak, Krystal pantang menyerah.

"Sekasar-kasarnya namja, kalau kitanya tetap sabar, mereka pasti akan luluh juga." Krystal melemparkan teorinya membuat Tao yang mendengarnya mangap-mangap tidak jelas.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu gila? Itu membuatmu terlihat agresif, Krystal." Desah Tao sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau tidak sakit hati mendengar bentakannya? Oh.. aku saja yang seorang namja, mendengarnya saja aku ingin marah."

"Itu berarti dia perhatian padaku. Dengan yang lainnya Kris hanya mengacuhkan mereka, tetapi denganku, tidak. Kris bahkan berbicara denganku. Itu artinya masih ada komunikasi di antara kami. Dia hanya terlalu malu untuk memulai, percayalah padaku.

Jawaban Krystal sukses membuat Tao menganga seperti orang idiot. Tao yakin-seyakin-yakinnya kepala Krystal telah terbentur sesuatu yang cukup besar sehingga dia mempunyai kenekatan dan kepedean tingkat tinggi. Belum lagi dia merasa yakin kalau Krystal mungkin saja keturunan seekor badak melihat tingkat bebal nya yang luar biasa bebal. Daripada Tao pusing-pusing memikirkan nasib Krystal yang sekarang tengah duduk di sebelah Kris, tepatnya di kursi miliknya. Tao memilih keluar kelas menemui sahabatnya, Baekhyun yang berada di kelas 12 C.

***TaoRis***

Sore itu tiba-tiba saja Kris muncul di depan rumah Tao. Membuat Tao bingung dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana laki-laki itu mengetahui alamat rumahnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ujarnya langsung. Masih dengan gaya khas seorang Kris Wu. Dingin. Tanpa basa-basi. Tao, yang sempat terkesima dengan kedatangan Kris yang mendadak itu, langsung cemberut. Tao memajukan bibirnya ke depan dan mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Ckk.. Pangeran es sok tampan.

"Ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Apakah kau sudah mandi?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba, membuat Tao mengerutkan keningnya. Mengembungkan pipinya lagi.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang belum mandi?" Tanya Tao mendecak kesal.

"Tidak. Cepatlah. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Kris tegas.

What the...

Heii... Itu terdengar seperti bukan sebuah ajakan tapi perintah yang harus dituruti. Ckk.. Pangeran es sok tampan otoriter. Menyebalkan. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, dia tidak ingin berdua saja dengan Kris. Entah kenapa Tao merasa kemampuan bela dirinya menguap apabila berada di samping Kris. Cukup di kelas saja dia merasa ketakutan berada di samping Kris. Tapi Tao bingung bagaimana menolak ajakan Kris. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Tao mengangguk pasrah. Terpaksa. Apa boleh buat.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan, lagi-lagi Kris tidak bersuara sama sekali. Hening. Sunyi senyap bagai kuburan. Ah..bicara tentang kuburan malah membuat bulu kuduk Tao merinding seketika. Cepat-cepat ia alihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal horror yang menakutkan. Dia menatap Kris yang entah kenapa begitu mempesona dalam keterdiamannya saat menyetir mobil. Huh.. liat saja Kris memakai kemeja putih transparan yang tampak pas di tubuhnya yang cukup terbentuk. Menampilkan lekukan otot lengannya serta dada bidangnya yang terekspos akibat dua kancing atas yang dibiarkan terbuka. Belum lagi kedua lengan kemeja itu di gulung sampai sesiku membuatnya tampak begitu modis. Dan jangan lupakan celana levis hitam yang membalut kaki jenjang Kris dengan sempurna. Akh... Tao merasa iri dan sepertinya tuhan sedang berbahagia saat menciptakan Kris sehingga menghadiahi Kris wajah serta tubuh yang nyaris sempurna tanpa cela.

"Sudah puas melihatku?" nada berat Kris membuyarkan lamunan Tao seketika. Membuat namja manis bersurai hitam itu merona hebat. Tao pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan melihat pemandangan bunga sakura di balik kaca mobil Kris. Tao merutuki dirinya sendiri.

'Pabbo Tao..Pabbo..Pabbo, ah. Pasti dia melihatku sebagai namja mesum setelah ini. Lagipula kenapa pangeran es sok tampan itu begitu mempesona dan sexy begitu sih. Aisshh..menyebalkan.' rutuk Tao kesal.

"A-Ap-Apa?siapa yang melihatmu?" Tanya Tao terbata-bata, bersikap sok angkuh itu lebih baik.

"Kau."

Tao meneguk ludah. Dia terpaksa menahan sabar, menahan kesal, menahan malu, menahan marah, menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terpesona pada sosok di sampingnya, menahan kaki yang rasanya ingin meloncat keluar dari dalam mobil Kris. Sungguh. Tao tidak bisa berlama-lama ada di smaping Kris. Ia berjanji, saat Kris sudah selesai berbicara. Ia akan pulang naik bus saja. Ya, naik bus. Itu terdengar lebih aman.

Tiba-tiba Kris membelokkan mobilnya ke jalan kecil yang dihiasi rimbun pepohonan di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan, lalu berhenti. Tepat disisi kanannya. Kris terdiam. Hanya menatap ke depan begitu lama. Pandangan matanya kosong menatap bayang-bayang pepohonan.

Tao membiarkan Kris seperti itu. Tao hanya menatap apa yang sedang di tatap Kris. Tiba-tiba Tao berpikiran buruk. Bagaimana kalau Kris melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya. Kalau sempat Kris berniat buruk padanya, dia akan me-wushu Kris dan berlari sekuat-kutanya. Eh? Tidak. Dia tertawa dengan pemikiran bodohnya itu. Kris tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal buruk padanya. Memangnya apa menariknya dirinya. Sexy tidak. Cantik juga tidak. Dia hanya seorang namja biasa yang tidak memiliki keahlian apapun selain makan dan martial arts. Tao merutuki pemikiran bodohnya itu dengan menjitak kepalanya sendiri.

Akhirnya Kris buka suara.

"Aku...pernah mempunyai pacar. Dia..sangat menyukai kebuh teh."

Dahi Tao mengerinyit bingung. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Kris bercerita.

"Dan..aku..suka balap-balapan."

Kris terdiam cukup lama setelahnya. Membuat Kening Tao semakin keriting. Dia betul-betul tidak mengerti apa hubungannya antara pacar-kebun teh-balap-balapan.

"te-rus?" Tanya Tao, pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Karena dia suka kebuh teh, oleh karena itu aku mengajaknya kesana."

"Oh" Tao ber-Oh ria walau sebenarnya dia tidak paham maksud Kris sebenarnya. Ingin ia menjedukkan kepalanya ke dashboard mobil begitu mendengar jawaban polos Kris. Kalau orang suka kebuh teh, ya di ajaknya pasti ke kebun teh. Masa ke kebun singkong. Tao gondok setengah mati.

"Hm..pasti dia suka"

"aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Tao heran.

" Karena dia tidak bisa aku tanyakan lagi." Lirih Kris.

"Kenapa?Putus?"

"Bukan. Dia kesalahanku."

Tao terpengarah.

Ia tidak mengetahui maksud dari cerita Kris.

Terlebih lagi,,

Ia tidak mengetahui apa maksud Kris menceritakan ini kepadanya.

Kris tidak menjawab, tapi malah memalingkan wajah ke arah lain dan menatap kegelapan di sana. Ketika berbicara lagi, suara Kris benar-benar bergetar hebat. Dia menceritakan masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang membuat laki-laki di sebelahnya ini berurai air mata. Tak ada isak yang keluar, hanya air mata yang mengalir dalam diam. Beban perasaan bersalah membuatnya membenci dirinya sendiri. Dan itu tak dapat di hindari kecuali berdamai dengan perasaan bersalah itu sendiri.

Ragu, Tao menyentuh bahu Kris pelan. Dengan perlahan Tao mengusap punggung namja yang ada di depannya dengan halus. Berusaha menyalurkan perasaan aman dan damai ke Kris. Kris meraih Tao tiba-tiba dan memeluknya kuat-kuat. Menghilangkan rasa gundah di hatinya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Tao untuk menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla mint yang menguar dari tubuh namja manis masih tidak sadar saat Tangannya juga turut memeluk pinggang tao posesif dan semakin membuat tubuh mereka tidak ada jarak dan tampak menyatu. Mendekap tubuh Tao erat-erat seakan takut kehilangan sumber kehangatan dan rasa nyaman yang di dapatnya.

Tao mengerjabkan matanya perlahan. Merasa tidak nyaman akibat posisi mereka yang terlalu intim untuk seorang teman sebangku. Tapi Tao hanya diam. Tidak berani menolak. Salah-salah dia yang kena bentakan-amukan-kemarahan pangeran-es-sok-tampan itu lagi. Tidak. Tidak. Dia tak ingin bernasib sama dengan Krystal. Jadi Tao lah yang menunggu Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Walau dalam hati dia ketar-ketir sendiri.

Perlahan Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Menghela napas panjang, dan menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan lalu mengusapnya kasar. Tubuhnya lunglai lalu menelungkup di atas setir mobil.

Hening.

Kris tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri dan Tao tidak berani mengusiknya.

"Ini rahasia kita."

Tao menggangguk cepat.

"Jangan pernah memberitahukan ke siapa pun kalau aku menangis."

Tao menggangguk lagi. Kali ini lebih cepat.

"Aku akan menjemputmu saat ulang tahun Jiyeon."

"Eh?" Tao tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin datang?" Tanya Kris penuh selidik.

Tao menggeleng cepat.

"Aku datang. Tapi kenapa kau harus menjemputku? Aku bisa datang dengan baekhyun."

Kris menatapnya tajam.

"A-aa..ba-baiklah, kau boleh menjemputku." Ujar Tao terburu-buru. Pangeran-es-sok-tampan yang ada di sampingnya ini begitu menakutkan dan membuat nyalinya menciut seketika.

Kris tersenyum puas.

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong sesuatu padamu?"

"Kalaupun aku mengatakan tidak. Kau akan tetap memaksaku kan?" Tanya Tao dengan nada kesal yang terlihat jelas, membuat Kris hanya tersenyum miris dan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Apa?"

"Berpura-puralah menjadi pacarku."

"Eh?" Tao tertegun. Dia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih mendengar permintaan ajaib Kris. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa luruh saat itu juga.

"Apakah kau punya pacar?"

"Atau...ada yang lagi kau suka?" Tanya Kris penuh kehati-hatian.

Tao buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan itu..Hanya saja, Kenapa kau meminta ku untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu?"

"Maaf, Tapi aku sudah lelah menghadapi mereka yang tanpa lelah mengejarku. Aku juga sudah malas menghadapi tingkah mereka yang semakin hari semakin brutal. Membuat ku hilang kesabaran. Semakin aku menghalau mereka, semakin bertambah kenekatan mereka. Kalau aku mempunyai seorang pacar, mereka pasti akan mundur dan tidak akan mendekatiku lagi." Ujar Kris panjang lebar.

'Apakah itu kalimat terpanjang yang di ucapkan pangeran-es-sok-tampan ini?' batin Tao.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak mencari pacaran sungguhan saja? Lalu kenapa harus aku? Ada beribu yeoja serta namja yang lebih cantik, lebih manis, dan lebih sexy di sekolahan kita."

Kris terdiam.

Tao menunggu dengan sabar.

"Aku tidak berminat untuk mencari pacar sungguhan. Dan alasan aku memilihmu adalah- hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak tertarik padaku."

Tao tercengang.

Bohong kalau dia tidak tertarik dengan Kris.

Mana ada manusia yang dapat menolak pesona seorang Kris Wu.

"Tao, tolong aku. Hanya kau satu-satu nya harapanku." Bisiknya dengan nada memohon yang begitu sulit untuk ditolak. Perlahan tao menggangguk meskipun hatinya patah. Paling tidak, peluang itu tertutup untuk semuanya. Dan dia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan Kris. Meskipun Cuma sementara dan tanpa ada hubungan apapun.

Biarlah.

Biarkan dia menikmati waktu berharga bersama Kris walau sementara.

Biarkan dia menjadi orang yang egois sebentar saja.

Menutup mata atas semua sandiwara yang membuat banyak orang tersakiti.

Hanya sebentar saja.

Setelah itu dia akan kembali menjadi seorang namja biasa.

***TaoRis***

Setelah kejadian itu, setelah Kris menceritakan semuanya, Tao tidak pernah lagi melihat Kris sebagai sosok yang menakutkan. Tao justru merasa iba. Pada semuanya. Pada kenangan yang menyakitkan itu. Pada penyesalan Kris yang tak tertebus. Terutama pada caranya menghalau yeoja-yeoja serta namja yang mendekatinya.

Dan saat melihatnya lagi pagi ini, berjalan dengan penuh keangkuhan serta menebar pheromone yang dimilikinya. Dingin tanpa peduli sekelilingnya, rasanya Tao tidak mempercayai kalau semalam dia melihat laki-laki itu menangis di depannya.

"Pagi." Sapanya pun masih seperti biasa, tanpa wajah dingin nya masih terpasang sempurna. Formal seperti itu memang harus dilakukan, suka atau tidak.

"Pagi." Jawab Tao. Juga seperti biasa, tanpa senyum.

Meskipun kaget karena Kris telah mengganggapnya sebagai orang yang bisa di percaya dengan menceritakan satu rahasianya yang mungkin paling hitam, Tao tetap tidak akan memberikan senyuman kepada pangeran-es-sok-tampan itu sebelum Pangeran-Es-Sok-Tampan itu terlebih dahulu memberikan senyuman kepadanya. Tao tidak akan mau terlihat sama dengan yeoja maupun namja yang ada di kelasnya. Terlebih di mata seorang Kris Wu.

Diam-diam Kris mengamati reaksi Tao hari ini. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tetap Huang Zitao yang seperti biasa. Yang baru buka suara kalau di sapa terlebih dahulu. Yang lebih suka makan dan menghabiskan kuenya sendiri tanpa menawari apalagi membagi nya kepada Kris. Kris bersyukur. Setidaknya dia tidak salah memilih teman sebangku. Berarti dia menceritakan rahasianya kepada orang yang tepat.

"Huft." Kris menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Berharap bel tanpa pulang berbunyi dengan cepat agar dia bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan urusannya dengan namja manis bermata panda yang ada di sebelahnya ini.

***TaoRis***

Tao sekarang telah berada di mobil Kris. Seperti biasa, suasana masih hening dan sunyi senyap. Kris masih terdiam dan memandang focus ke depan. Sementara Tao hanya duduk dengan gelisah sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Bingung. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tao mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi. Tao menghela nafas panjang. Dia lebih baik memutuskan untuk memainkan handpone nya dan berselancar di dunia maya untuk mencari tas Gucci limited edission terbaru. Yah..itu lebih terdengar menyenangkan di bandingkan dia harus menunggu si manusia patung satu ini berbicara.

Kris melirik kecil ke arah Tao. Dilihatnya namja manis itu sedang asik dengan dunia nya sendiri. Sekali-kali dia membulatkan matanya kaget dan membuatnya tampak begitu menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya Kris mencubit gemas pipi tembamnya. Sesekali juga dia mendapati Tao mempout-kan bibir merah ranum nya ke depan membuat Kris tidak tahan untuk mencobanya. Bagaimana rasa bibir itu saat berada di bibir nya dan melumatnya dengan...

'Eh? Astaga. Kris bodoh apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hah?' Kris menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Sial. Dia harus menghilangkan pikiran mesumnya itu sebelum little Kris terbangun.

**DEGG**

Kris melotot kaget ke arah selangkangannya. Bagaimana bisa? Bagian depan selangkangannya yang masih tertutupi seragam sekolah tampak mengembung. Kris menggeleng pelan tak percaya. Dia hanya memikirkan bibir namja panda itu dan reaksi yang di timbulkan bisa sebesar ini?

'Oh..Damn it.' Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan satu tangannya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Walau bagaimana caranya Tao tidak boleh tau kalau dia sedang dalam keadaan kritis. Itu akan membuat harga dirinya jatuh di mata bocah panda ini. Dan Kris tidak akan berbiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Tao melirik Kris yang tampak begitu aneh. Dia khawatir. Jangan-jangan pangeran-es-sok-tampan ini sakit lagi.

"Kris, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir." Kris tersenyum simpul ke arah Tao.

'Huwaa...dia tersenyum? Benar-benar tersenyum?apakah aku mimpi? Pangeran-es-sok-tampan itu benar-benar tersenyum?' rentetan pertanyaan bersarang di benak Tao.

"Tao."

"Ah..ne, waeyo?" ujar Tao memutuskan lamunan nya dan menoleh ke arah Kris yang tampak gelisah.

"aku ingin mengumumkan hubungan kita di depan semua orang saat pesta ulang tahun Jiyeon. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Eh? Ke-kenapa harus di ulang tahunnya Jiyeon? Apa itu tidak terlalu mendadak?

"Memangnya kenapa? Menurutku cepat lebih baik."

'**Itu bagimu dasar NAGA PIRANG SIALAN'**

"Lalu, kalau mereka menanyakan yang aneh-aneh bagaimana?"

"Yah..tinggal jawab saja. Apa susahnya?" Ujar Kris cuek.

'**Aku yang susah TIANG LISTRIK BODOH'**

Tao menggeram kesal. Rasanya pengen di amburadulkannya muka sengak pangeran-es-sok—tampan yang ada di depannya ini.

"Itu permintaanku yang kedua."

Tao menoleh kaget. "Memangnya ada berapa banyak sih permintaan tolong mu itu 'TUAN WU'? Soalnya persedian tolongku terbatas." Ujar Tao jutek. Pria satu ini benar-benar membuatnya naik darah tingkat tinggi. Kalau bukan karena dia **TAMPAN** sudah dia wushu, mutilasi, potong-potong hingga bagian ter-,eh-tadi dia bilang Kris apa?

Kris tertawa. Dari awal Kris sudah tau, dia tidak akan bisa berlaku cuek, dingin, dan galak di depan namja manis bermata panda satu ini. Tapi Kris meringis kesal saat dia melirik selangkangannya kembali, little wu pasti benar-benar tersiksa.

"Cuma dua, Tao. Pertama, kau harus menjadi pacarku. Dan yang kedua, seperti yang ku bilang tadi, tolong, kau buat scenario tentang bagaimana kita bisa pacaran."

'**Ck..dan kau tinggal enaknya saja ANGGRY BIRD JELEK!'**

"Huh, Baiklah." Tao tidak akan bertanya lagi. Bingung. Kris benar-benar keterlaluan. Minta tolong tapi otoriter. Kemauan pangeran-es-sok-tampan ini harus di turuti semua. Kesal!

"Ehm..Tao"

"Apa lagi? Cepat antar aku pulang. Eomma akan mengamuk kalau aku pulang malam."

"Baik, Princess peach." Ujar Kris menahan senyuman melihat Tao yang terlihat kesal. Dia jadi terlihat imut saat kesal. Membuat Kris benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak memakan Tao saat itu juga,Eh? Muka Kris memerah seketika.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?Kenapa kau berpikiran mesum ini?'batin Kris meringis kesal.

"Eh?" Tao mendongak kaget. Menatap Kris tak percaya.

"Wae? Hanya berlatih. Agar aku terbiasa di depan semua orang nantinya. Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Kris memberi alasan. Berusaha menutupi dengan bersikap datar kembali.

"Ani. Silahkan saja." Jawab tao pasrah. Jantungnya benar-benar lemah mendapat serangan mendadak ketika Kris memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis itu.

'Huft..sepertinya aku harus ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan jantungku setelah ini?'

Kris tersenyum puas. Satu masalah sudah selesai. Sekarang dia harus cepat-cepat mengantar namja manis ini ke rumahnya dan segera menyelesaikan masalahnya yang lebih besar. Kris menghembuskan napas beratnya.

'Sabar little wu, maafkan aku. Kau pasti sangat tersiksa di dalam sana ya?' Batin Kris menatap miris ke arah selangkangannya.

**TBC**

**Review Please^^  
Maaf ya updatenya lama  
salahkan jadwal kuliah saya yang padat sepadat butt nya neng njitao  
Selamat membaca^^**

**Spesial Thanks To :**

**Ahjumma Kece,leny clouds,ayulopetyas11,adinda faradisa, 2,lee meiran,milky andromeda,**

**PrinceTae, Jin Ki Tao,YuniNJ,ressijewel,dr22oktaviani1,byunkwon22,Da rk Shine, PutchanC,Wulandarydesy,KyuKi Yanagishita  
Pandragon,Crhistal Alice, zhe, kissKris,anjarw,taotaopanda,Albert Said, youngwoonrici,Ajib4ff,meyy-chaan, 1,zakurafrezee**


End file.
